


Small Smiles

by erosandhades



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Neil, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, TikTok, andrew and aaron are adopted by betsy, neil is raised by stuart but only after mary dies when he is eleven, their pasts are similar to canon but they are HEALING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosandhades/pseuds/erosandhades
Summary: Neil is a Tiktoker who decides to do the "kissing my best friend" trend. His best friend is Andrew and Neil is fucking oblivious.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 36
Kudos: 472





	Small Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hello! How are you? Here I am, once again!  
> This is a one-shot I'm dedicating to my lovely girlfriend @sheskyripa on Twitter. She created this plot, and she is just fucking awesome and I love her so much, so...... yep. Love you, babe.  
> Oh, and this was not betaed, so if there are any mistakes, let me know in the comments!  
> Hope you guys like it!

When Neil became famous on TikTok, it was a surprise to everyone, but mostly to himself.

Neil had never been a social person by all means, which shows by the fact that he only had two friends in the whole world: Andrew, and Kevin. They were his best friends and he loved them a lot, but he had different connections with both of them. 

With Kevin, he could talk about Exy for hours and hours, eat fruits, play with a just as much obsessed person for the sport as he was, watch movies and make shite commentaries without the fear of having a pillow thrown on his face, but mostly, they shared a lot of shit experiences. They shared a lot of each other’s trauma and they understood each other silently, offering support in the form of distraction, jokes, and an eventual hug that meant a lot to both of them, for the fact they were rare and filled with feelings neither of them was good to share in words.

With Andrew, things were different and it all came to the fact that Andrew himself was different. While Kevin and Neil were loud assholes, Andrew was a quiet asshole. He watched for the both of them. He played violin, kept a journal, was a cat person, and more a listener than a talker. He had a sweet tooth that was the size of this planet. He was responsible, fierce, protective, and a book nerd. Or simply a nerd in general, which was a major contradiction with Kevin and Neil who were both bad-mouthed, lazy, jocks, and dog people.

And, yeah, Neil could see how they were two polar opposites at first sight. 

However, they simply understood each other. Andrew was an unmoveable force in a world in which Neil was all-too used with constant changes. Different names, cities, people. But not Andrew. He was always there. He was Neil’s rock. The person to whom Neil could confess all his darkest secrets when he wanted to, without the fear of being judged. The person to whom Neil could simply ask a “yes or no?” to rest his head on his shoulder and cry when things were bad and he missed his mom. The person to whom Neil would make silly jokes in the wee hours of the morning with the only purpose of hearing Andrew laugh quietly, too tired to try to stifle it like he usually did. The person who could understand Neil’s moods without a word. The person who played violin to Neil for him to sleep after he had a nightmare, even if they were distant and he had to play it through the phone. The only person who Neil felt comfortable enough to sing for at any moment, but especially when Andrew’s own nightmares were too much for him to handle, or when Andrew got overwhelmed by the weight of his memories. The person. His person.

Their connection went deep and misunderstood a lot of times. People liked to speculate on both of them on the corridors of their school, but neither of them cared that maybe they seemed more intimate than the majority of best friends were. This is how they were. This was their friendship, and fuck people and their toxic masculinity issues. 

Therefore, when people asked, Neil knew who his best friend was. Even if Kevin also held that position, it was simply different with Andrew, and there was no denying it. That was why Neil knew instantly who was going to be his partner for his new TikTok video since it required it to be done with your best friend. But to be fair, that decision was also taken minding the fact that if he tried it with Kevin, the asshole would probably be too pissed off by it, while Andrew would get mildly irritated but would do nothing besides rolling his eyes and getting up to grab another tube of ice cream to devour while doing homework. Or something like that.

It was Wednesday, which meant it was Exy practice day. Neil had finished recording a TikTok of the practice because his 2 million followers were demanding to see Kevin trying to score against Andrew — without success, obviously — when he saw a commentary a random person made on the video.

@xxx DO THIS TREND WITH ANDREW OR KEVIN PLEEEEEASE WE WANT TO SEE THEIR REACTIONS ~link~

This comment had 500k likes. Oh, well. Now he had to do it, right?

Obviously.

And yeah, his followers knew who his best friends were. Like, how could they not? Neil didn’t have any more friends, and besides exy related stuff, he only posted videos of random stuff that he did with them. Also, all of his success on the app began because he liked to mess with both Kevin and Andrew while he was bored, so sometimes he pranked them. Sometimes, he just got lucky to be recording while Andrew was almost to the point of screaming because of Kevin’s stupidity. Sometimes, it was just him talking shit to the camera because his life _was a fucking joke_. Sometimes, he caught on camera a teammate receiving Andrew’s ball in the head and falling on the ground with the force of it. Sometimes, he edited normal things to make them become funny. Sometimes, he just did some trends on the app. Sometimes, he got Andrew or Kevin to pose this way or that, put audio, got them to say things for him to edit later, and then BANG, it became hilarious _and viral_.

His most viewed post was one of Kevin and Andrew in front of the class presenting a reformation of Romeo and Juliet. Andrew was Juliet. Juliet killed Romeo in the end. The video had 14 million views.

Who knew Neil was a comedian? He, obviously, since he always had thought he was funny, but Andrew just looked at him exasperated every time he made a joke. But it was ok. His 2 million followers agreed with him. He was funny, after all, why would they follow him if not for that, right?

Every time he argued that though, Andrew just got that look in his eyes that said something along the lines of _“are you brain damaged or what?”_ and Kevin just rolled his eyes with incredulity and muttered something about blue eyes and dimples.

He didn’t know what they meant by that. So eventually they just let go of this argument and resigned to the fate of Neil becoming popular on TikTok while making fun of them and their teammates every day on his videos. But, clearly, he wasn’t that much of an asshole to don’t check with everyone he got on screen before uploading it, just to see if everyone was ok with the content that used their image, so he always did it.

This one would not be different.

But still, the trend clearly dictated for it to be a surprise, so he would need to get Andrew’s permission after he recorded it. He would probably give him, like, it was obvious. Why wouldn’t he? It would be funny, and Neil would be the one being turned down because Andrew would never kiss him. Andrew liked tall, dark, and handsome guys, while Neil was tiny, had millions of freckles, and an untamed auburn hair. He clearly wasn’t his type, and besides, they had been friends for ages. If Andrew was interested in him, Neil would know, and he didn’t know a thing, so Andrew definitely didn't like him that way.

Neil didn’t look closer to the pang on his chest that that thought created.

So after they went to Andrew’s home — because it was their trio routine on Wednesdays since Betsy’s roast on those nights were too good to be missed — and they had scattered themselves on Andrew’s room while trying to ignore the trap music coming from across the wall from Aaron’s — Kevin was pining whilst looking longingly to said wall — Neil began to plot on how to get this done.

“Andrew. Has Aaron—”

“No, Kevin, he didn’t break up with the cheerleader. And yes, probably he will eat dinner in his room. Again. Get over it,” Andrew answered blankly while sat on his bed and looking inside his backpack, probably searching for the new book he was reading that week. 

Andrew always had a new book every week — since Betsy thought that reading was a healthy habit to have so she indulged him by giving him money to spend on it — and his room was full to the brim with them. He had a bookshelf, but it was already old, and it was _stuffed_ , so the books were scattered on every possible surface possible.

 _He really is a booknerd,_ Neil thought fondly.

“But—” Kevin looked like a kicked puppy.

“Kevin,” Andrew looked at him seriously through the lenses of his glasses. “Get. Over. Him.”

“I can’t,” Kevin complained and laid down on the clear space of the floor dramatically, starfished and longing gaze now directed to the ceiling as if on a cliche fanfiction. “He was one of the best things that have ever happened to me and—”

“Gee, thank’s,” Neil interrupted mockingly.

“Shut up, Neil,” Kevin answered non-pulsed. “And I know it’s been almost a year since we broke up, but why the fuck doesn’t he give me a reason to justify myself till this day? Is he scared? Why doesn’t he let me tell him that Thea was the one who kissed me that night?”

“Obviously, Kevin,” Neil looked down his nails, the perfect picture of wisdom. “It’s because he is scared he will come back to you if he lets you explain it. He had always been scared of the way you felt about each other.”

“You think so?” Kevin raised his head from the ground and had his wide and hopeful eyes directed at Neil.

 _He is pathetic,_ Neil thought as he rolled his eyes.

“Clearly,” Neil answered. 

And it was true. Aaron had always been too scared of the way Kevin made him feel and the first opportunity that had appeared for him to go away, he took it. He always had wanted the picture-perfect American dream life with a wife, kids, and a dog, but then Kevin came into his life and he saw the future he had planed fading away on the horizon along with the notions he had of his own sexuality. And that didn’t please him one bit. He was stupid though, to cling so hard to things that never were meant to become true, and he was a shithead because it was in his face how much in love and happy he was with Kevin back then. But well, he still took the first opportunity to end things, didn’t he? So he didn’t deserve Kevin.

“But even then, you deserve better, Kevin,” Neil completed. He looked at Andrew, who was reading his book. He cleared his throat, getting the attention of the blond. “Right, Andrew? Kevin deserves better than your brother.”

Andrew hummed and turned his eyes back to his book, turning the page silently.

“See? He agrees,” Neil smiled down from his place on the armchair in the corner of the room to Kevin, who was frowning from his place on the floor, his head right beside Neil’s chair.

“Right,” Kevin scoffed. “But at least I should talk to him, right? Get this off my chest. Get closure.”

“Sure, if you want to,” Neil mumbled, his eyes now on Andrew again. The blond was frowning down the pages. That meant he was angry or interested in what he was reading, or that he thought Kevin’s idea was bullshit. Neil bet it was the last one. “But why didn’t you do that months ago, anyway?”

“You know why, asshole,” Kevin looked hurt now, but he always masked it with fire on his words. So now, he was scowling. “I tried, actually, and you know that. I texted, called, looked for him in the halls, but he didn’t answer or he would literally run away from me. He is tiny, he shouldn’t be able to run that fast. And then, he began dating Katelyn and I just couldn’t continue to run after him, and I—.”

“You know what, Kevin?” Neil interrupted. He was getting an opportunity here. If Kevin got out to talk to Aaron, then he would have the room for him and Andrew, and then he would be able to film the video! It would be perfect. “You should go. Talk to him. Get your closure. He is right there. Get in his room and make him listen to you.”

“I should?” Kevin looked stricken as if he didn’t think Neil would say that. Well, normally he wouldn’t but he had interests here. Even if it pained him to “use” Kevin this way, it wasn’t as if that was a terrible idea either. Lord knew Kevin needed to get Aaron out of his head, so if talking to him would help him get the closure he needed to do it, then Neil would support it.

“Yes, you should. You need to get Aaron out of your head, and if you think talking to him might bring you some closure, just do it. Both Andrew and I can’t _take any more_ of your whining about the evil twin, so just go.”

“I should?” Kevin repeated, now looking at Andrew and waiting to see what he would say.

Andrew and Aaron’s relationship wasn’t the best, but they looked after each other. So, in all things Aaron-related, they asked Andrew first, in fear of pissing him off.

Andrew just looked from his book to Kevin and elevated a brow.

“Should you?”

“Yes, I think,” Kevin answered carefully. 

Andrew hummed and looked back at his book.

Both Neil and Kevin knew this was a “go ahead, then”. 

Kevin got up and got out of the door in three seconds. He was an Exy striker, and yet, Neil had never seen him running so fast. It was impressive.

Neil got up to close the door Kevin left open. Just before he closed it though, he listened.

“No, Aaron. You need to listen. Turn this music down right now.”

Kevin was so _pissed._ Poor Aaron. A pissed Kevin was hell on earth.

He closed the door with a quiet click. The music stopped.

When he turned back, Andrew hasn’t moved. His back was against the headboard of his bed, his ankles were crossed and his eyes were moving fast with each line being absorbed by his incredible brain. He was so smart it was ridiculous. Neil was _so_ proud of him.

He moved around Andrew’s room with familiarity and got his phone from his backpack right beside the armchair, that was resting on the ground. He knew Andrew was paying attention to him even if he was reading so Neil played a little on his phone, got up, looked at the bookshelf, touched a few books, and then stealthily put the phone in position after selecting the song, and let it recording without a sound. He didn’t want Andrew to suspect anything was happening before it was too late.

Ok, it was time to make himself dumb to the internet. Andrew would probably punch him on the face for this but it would be a laugh at least. 

Neil turned and walked to the bed. He sat beside Andrew, who immediately looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. Neil got closer but still didn’t touch Andrew, since he knew Andrew didn’t like it. He had planned to just try to pester Andrew about the book until Andrew was distracted to _then_ try to kiss him but before Neil could open his mouth to begin, he stopped. His eyes had caught Andrew’s. He looked inside Andrew’s irises and he could see that there were flocs of green and gold inside its chocolatey brown color, made clearer now by the sunlight getting in through the windows and illuminating Andrew’s whole face. Andrew’s hair looked molten gold, and his cheeks were… pink. Just slightly. It was then that Neil realized he had been staring at Andrew. In a way he never did before.

Oh, fuck. _What_ _is this?_

He looked at Andrew’s lips, pink and moisturized as if Andrew had just licked it. He couldn’t breathe. 

Is this attraction? What the fuck was happening? Why all of a sudden, the perspective of kissing Andrew looked better and better? Why was he feeling nervous if Andrew turned him down now? Why did he never feel this way before?

He looked up to Andrew’s eyes again and even though now Andrew was frowning at him, his cheeks were definitely flushing. Andrew was opening his mouth, probably to ask what the fuck was happening, when Neil asked in a rush.

“Yes or no, Andrew?”

Andrew’s cheeks turned even pinker and his eyes were wider now. He didn’t answer. Neil leaned in minutely. They were sharing their breaths now. The timing of the video must be almost over. Without waiting anymore, Neil looked inside Andrew’s eyes before closing them and then closing the distance between their lips.

It was just a peck. Neil pecked Andrew’s lips and moved away, but then Andrew’s hand was on his neck and they were _kissing._ For real.

Andrew kissed him slowly. Neil’s hands were trembling by his sides, and they itched to touch Andrew but they didn’t. He had already kissed him without a ‘yes’, and he wouldn’t breach another limit of Andrew’s ever again. Still, it felt _so good_. Unlike any of the other two times he had kissed someone, which were terrible and the reason he had given up on kissing, sex, dating, or anything related to that. But now? He wondered if this feeling had been guarded with Andrew all this time, and how much they had missed because of Neil’s obliviousness. Could they have had this before if Neil had known? 

How could Neil not have noticed before the way Andrew’s pale skin was delicate against his? How could he not have seen how _his best friend in the whole world_ was so breathtakingly beautiful? How could Neil not have wondered before if their lips would melt, reform, and find each other again and again in hypnotic motions that would drive Neil further and further insane? How could he not think the air was something so overrated? How? How?

Neil felt like he could die with Andrew’s lips on his, and he would still die so, so happily.

They kissed for a long time. Neither of them seemed willing to stop, so they didn’t. Eventually, Andrew grabbed Neil’s hands, put them on his waist, and then he climbed on Neil’s lap on a tight embrace. It would feel forward and sexual if it hadn’t been so tender. Slow. A form of reassurance that he wanted this and that Neil had permission. A form of them to be closer like they wanted, like they needed to. And neither of them was afraid that the other would misinterpret the gesture because they _knew_ each other. They just kept the kisses slow, deep, and filled with repressed feelings that they long needed to let out. Neil’s arms kept Andrew close against him, chest to chest, a hand on Andrew’s back and the other on the other side of Andrew’s waist, and Andrew’s hands were tracing every line of Neil’s face and neck. Their mouths met each other over and over again, their tongues danced, and their hearts were beating together. 

Suddenly, Andrew stopped. He didn’t move away or got out of the tight circle of Neil’s arms around him, but he stopped. Neil opened his eyes to see Andrew’s orbs right there, behind the lenses and closer than he expected. The chocolatey, green, and golden hurricane enveloped tight around the black hole of the pupils that were so, so dilatated. Andrew was full on blushing now, his hair looked messy and his lips were plump and pink. He never looked so beautiful. 

God, how come Neil never realized he was in love with his best friend?

“Why did you do that?” Andrew was breathless, his voice quiet, and his fingers playing with the short strands of hair on Neil’s nape.

Andrew. Breathless.

Neil did that.

He felt a strange kind of pride in being the one able to do and to see that.

But now Andrew wanted to know why Neil did it and Neil didn’t know how he would react to it. It could be fine, but this could go to shit if he said the wrong thing. And now that he had Andrew in his arms, he didn’t want to let go. Ever.

He needed to be careful about how to do this.

“I,” Neil stopped and took a deep breath. He tightened his hold on Andrew’s waist and Andrew gasped slightly. Neil smiled at this and tilted his head to touch his forehead onto Andrew’s. He took another deep breath and then his senses were all filled with Andrew. His smell, citric and woody; his flush and his lips right where his eyes could see; his back and his waist under Neil’s palm; the aftertaste of Andrew on his tongue, chocolate, and nicotine; the shuddering breaths on his ear. Everything was Andrew. Andrew had always been everything. He could tell him. He knew him. It was going to be okay. “I did it because I wanted to. But,” He felt Andrew tense with the ‘but’ and his fingers started to trace soothing circles on Andrew’s back with the tip of his fingers, and he spoke softly on the inches between them. “I didn’t know I wanted it till I sat down beside you and then you looked at me and... You know, how oblivious I am,” Andrew scoffed and rolled his eyes, and Neil smiled at him, his nose caressing the others.

“But why did you sat by my side like that? You didn’t seem to be intending to do your normal irritating stuff,” Andrew seemed to be repressing a smile. And Neil knew that semi-smile was going away in a second but he didn’t want it to. Andrew seemed to be fucking glowing right now. Neil wanted to kiss him so badly it hurt.

Well, fuck that.

Neil closed the distance between their lips chastely, or at least he intended to. What was supposed to be a peck to mitigate his will, became faster. They soon were full-on making out again, but before it could become more heated, Neil parted it. 

Andrew deserved some answers and Neil would give them to him.

When Neil opened his eyes, Andrew seemed dazed, out of breath, and oh, Neil wanted to devour him. Fuck. He never felt like this before. Like he wanted a person so bad he wanted to carve a space for him on Andrew’s chest so he could always be with him. He never felt things quite like this. This desire. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Neil closed his eyes. If he kept looking at Andrew he wouldn’t manage to keep his mind out of the gutter. 

He took a deep breath, and put his forehead on Andrew’s shoulder, inspiring his intoxicating smell. Andrew’s fingers were tracing his back now, above his Exy jersey, and Neil’s hand was still on Andrew’s waist, above his black t-shirt. 

“You can’t be mad at me,” Andrew got tense. Neil opened his eyes and looked at Andrew’s, who had his brow furrowed now. “Really, you can’t,” Neil said in earnest, biting his lip on nervousness. Andrew’s thumb came to take the flesh from between his teeth and Neil kissed it on instinct. This gesture gave him the courage he needed. “I’m just a dumbass. You know it. And I fully thought you would punch me in the face, and reject me, and then we would laugh and everything would be ok. But, the reason I seemed to be scheming is that I kind of was? There was this trend on TikTok this person asked me to do, and I was supposed to try to kiss you because I needed to kiss my best friend, but then I realized I really wanted to kiss you and not because of the trend and I was so afraid it all would go wrong and that you would hate me. But—”

He was interrupted by Andrew’s mouth on his.

It was amazing to see how those lips seemed to be already becoming so familiar to his. They moved instinctively on top of each other and Andrew finished it with a bite on Neil’s lower lip that made him gasp.

“Shut it. I’m not mad,” Andrew said, and—

Was that amusement on his face?

“You’re not?” Neil asked with wide eyes full of hope.

“No,” Andrew whispered, his forehead now touching Neil’s. “But you really are a dumbass.”

“I really am,” Neil smiled and closed the distance once again.

Later, — Neil didn’t know how much later it was, only that he and Andrew kept themselves on top of each other on the bed while kissing, talking and exchanging secrets — Betsy called out everyone down for dinner. It was only then that Neil remembered about the drama happening next door, but then he saw Kevin and Aaron already downstairs, sitting at the table side by side, both looking happier than in the last six months.

Neil and Andrew had decided they had nothing to hide, but that they didn’t need to rush things. Still, when Neil grabbed Andrew’s hand just outside of his bedroom door, Andrew held on tight. So they walked inside the dining room hand in hand. No one said a thing besides Kevin, who muttered a “finally” but shut up after Aaron dug his elbow onto Kevin’s ribs.

Betsy was on the head of the table and smiled brightly at Andrew, who would’ve maintained his impression of boredom if he had not flushed and tightened his hold on Neil’s hand. 

Neil felt like his heart could burst from emotion.

Andrew was holding his hand. They had kissed. It was a dream he didn’t know he wanted it to come true, but now that it did, he didn’t want it to end.

While they ate, Neil kept stealing glances at Andrew and he couldn’t help smiling because of the way Andrew refused to meet his eyes, but still kept caressing Neil’s hand with his thumb. And Neil knew he looked silly, beaming like that, but he couldn’t help it. He never felt this happy, giddy, before.

They finished dinner quickly, with Betsy asking about the twin’s school days, the practice, if they had called Nicky that week already since they knew that if they let too much time pass, the news from his exchange program in Germany would accumulate and then the calls would only get longer. By the end, she proceeded to ask Neil and Kevin a couple of questions as well about their week.

“So,” Betsy smiled while putting her cutlery away. Her eyes now were assessing both of them despite the grin on her face. Neil swallowed dry. “What are your intentions with my babies?”

“Mom!” Aaron and Andrew exclaimed at the same time, with equally flushing faces. They had never looked so alike before.

Kevin choked on his cup of water. Neil just kept his mouth open like a fish.

“Oh, you both know I have to do this,” Betsy waved her hand as if throwing away their concerns. “I wouldn’t be a good mom if I didn’t, and yes, I know them for years and I know they are good boys, but, well. I’ve seen enough pining in this house that I need to make sure these gentlemen don’t have intentions to break your hearts.”

“Mom!” They exclaimed further.

That broke Neil out of his daze and then he turned to Andrew with a shit-eating grin on his face while Kevin spluttered.

“Pining, huh?”

“P-PINING? But, but what about Katelyn?”

Aaron and Andrew rolled his eyes at the same time. It was kind of weird.

“You know the thing with Katelyn was never real, I told you this earlier. But there was no pining, despite what mom says,” Aaron said.

“No pining for you, Josten. Just death,” Andrew answered while sipping on his water and trying to pretend he wasn’t red.

“If we’re talking about death, I would die for you, you know?” Neil stage-whispered and then it was Andrew who choked on his drink.

Neil could only smile and laugh. Fuck, he was so happy. He inclined his face and kissed Andrew on the cheek while caressing the blond’s hand with his fingers.

Andrew just _couldn’t stop blushing._ It was the cutest thing ever.

After that, though, Betsy just smiled at them and started to take the food and the plates away, getting all the stuff to the kitchen to clean up. Aaron and Kevin were in their little bubble, giggling and flushing and staring at each other, so they didn’t help, but Andrew refused to do the same in front of everyone, so Neil and he got up and went to help his mom.

They worked in silence, washing the dishes, and putting everything in place after. But right before Betsy walked out of the kitchen, she enveloped Neil in a hug, which he replicated, and she whispered in his ear “welcome to the family, honey.”

Neil couldn’t help but feel his eyes getting teary.

He stopped himself though, and when she moved away, he nodded and smiled at her. She smiled again and got out of the kitchen quietly.

When he turned, Andrew was perched on the counter. His legs were parted just enough for Neil to be in the middle of them and rest his hands on Andrew’s hips, which he discovered today that they were also okay for him to touch. Andrew’s arms went to rest on his shoulders and for a few moments, they just stayed near each other, foreheads touching, eyes closed, breathing the same air, and enjoying the quietness of their feelings. The rightness of it. Neil’s thumb drawing patterns on the jeans covered hips, and Andrew’s fingers playing with Neil’s hair. It was perfect.

Moments passed in which they stayed like this, and Neil thought he could do this forever, but it was already late and he needed to get home to Uncle Stuart, who probably was planning to call S.W.A.T if Neil didn’t send a text or something. 

Oh, shit. His cellphone. Tiktok. All of it. _Fuck._

Neil opened his eyes to find Andrew’s already on him, filled with a tenderness that made Neil’s heart _hurt so good._

“Hey, love,” Neil whispered in between them with a smile on his lips.

“Don’t call me love,” Andrew rolled his eyes and scoffed but there was a flush again on the high of his cheeks.

“Ok. I’ll call you babe then,” Neil replied, his grin unnerving. He knew how to play this game.

“No,” Andrew looked disgusted and moved his arms from Neil’s shoulders to push him away, but Neil enveloped Andrew in his arms and held him tight. Andrew didn’t even pretend to don’t like it, his hands coming back to his shoulders.

“Angel.”

“No, oh God, you’re the worst,” but Andrew’s voice was smiling and his eyes were _oh, so happy._

“So love it is.”

And before Andrew could reply a negative, Neil started to tickle his ribs, which he knew were ticklish, and Andrew started to squeak and laugh, which he managed to do quietly even like this. It didn’t matter though. He was smiling and he was the prettiest thing Neil has ever seen.

Neil was so fucking in love.

How come he discovered this only a couple of hours ago? Like? What the fuck?

But it didn’t matter. He had Andrew now.

When Andrew’s laughter quiet down for good, Neil was beaming and inclining himself, to capture Andrew’s lips in another mind-blowing kiss. This one didn’t last though. Just as their breaths were getting heavier, Neil stopped.

“I need to get my stuff. Stuart might be calling the FBI by now,” Neil sighed and gave Andrew one last peck before helping him get down and getting an “I don’t need your fucking help to get off the fucking counter, Josten,” with a slap at the back of his head.

Neil only laughed at it and mockingly pouted.

Andrew just rolled his eyes but took Neil’s hand so they could get back to his bedroom.

Up there, Neil got his backpack from the ground and his cellphone from the bookshelf to find that it had recorded perfectly their first kiss. He turned to find Andrew with his arms crossed in front of his chest and with a raised eyebrow. Without saying a word, Neil gave his phone to Andrew, and Andrew watched the video. He did something after seeing it, Neil didn’t know what, but if Andrew had deleted it or posted or whatever, Neil was fine with it. Their relationships were theirs, even though he needed to thank this fucking trend and that random person for igniting it. 

Andrew gave his phone back on the menu page and Neil just typed a quick text to his uncle before pocketing it.

“You’re not going to see what I did?” Andrew asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, I trust you,” Neil shrugged.

Andrew gave Neil his almost-smile, closed the distance between them, and gave him a chaste kiss.

“Let’s go. Before your uncle comes and takes you away,” Andrew muttered against his lips.

Neil nodded after one last peck and they got out of the room hand in hand again.

Andrew walked him to the door. Kevin seemed to be gone already, because Aaron was laid down at the sofa, staring at the ceiling with a dumb smile on his face and his things were gone from Andrew’s room too. So, when Andrew opened the front door for them and closed it behind their backs, it was just them on the porch.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Neil turned to Andrew and put his hand’s on the blond’s waist.

Andrew put his own on Neil’s shoulder before inclining his head and kissing him again.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Meet me at the roof before the first class, yeah?”

Neil nodded but didn’t move. He just kept looking at Andrew. His light on the darkest days. His best friend. He kept looking inside the prettiest eyes he had ever seen and couldn’t help but feel the luckiest guy in the world for getting to have this. This connection that ran deeper than the ocean. 

They were what they always had been but they were so much more now.

They were hazel on blue and two small smiles overflowing with promises.

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is!  
> My first AFTG one-shot!  
> Thank you so much for reading this!!!!
> 
> I have a long fic for andreil as well, it's called TANTRUM, and it's a BDSM mob au, so if any of you guys have any interest just go to my profile to read it!  
> I hope you all liked this, but please let me know in the comments, and leave me kudos as well!  
> You can find me on twitter by @sunabram or on Tumblr by @jostenrun.
> 
> See you next time <3


End file.
